the_national_dexfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dex! Smeargle! Episode 30!
|image=30.jpg|Epnumber=30|airdate=24 Sep 2013|people=PokeKellz, Alex|producer=Jirard Khalil, Michael Barryte|editor=Rival Jimmy |previous=Nidoking|next=Oshawott}} The Dex! Smeargle! Episode 30! is the thirtieth episode of The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series. It's hosted by Artist Alex and Pokekellz and it covers the Painter Pokémon, Smeargle! It aired on September 24th, 2013 and can be viewed here. "Every week on The Dex, Alex and PokeKellz present battle strategy and trivia for a different Pokemon! This week, it's Smeargle, the Painter Pokemon!" - YouTube description Intro Trivia * Smeargle are bi-pedal dog, like Pokémon that have a formation on their head that resembles a beret. * It also has the ability to shoot paint out of its tail. * Each Smeargle is supposed to have a different color paint, but the sprites always depict it as green, except for shinies, which have pink paint. * Smeargle have a tradition where they paint pawprints on each other's backs to symbolize the passage to adulthood. * Its name is a combination of the words "Smear" and "Beagle". * The Pokédex states its dog-like qualities, such as marking territory with the paint from its tail. * The painter look ties into how it battles. Smeargle only can learn the move Sketch, which it learns multiple times. It can use this move to copy another move, and forever keep it in its moveset. * Because of this, Smeargle can learn every move in the game except Struggle and Chatter. * Because of its wide movepool. Smeargle can pass on any move to a Pokémon in the Field Group, provided they can learn it. You Heard It Here First! * Ash's Pokédex states "Colored fluids ooze from their tails, which they use to mark their territory and express themselves." * This is similar to the game Pokédex entries, except for the mention of self-expression. * This implies that Pokémon have the ability to make art on their own. * Smeargle have also been seen in nail salons, and making graffiti in urban areas, so they are far more advanced than simple cave paintings. * This shows that Pokémon have their own culture that is separate from human culture. * With Smeargle looking like a stereotypical painter, what if human culture affects the way Pokémon evolve? * It's highly unlikely that nature randomly created a Pokémon that looks like a human painter. Battle Strategy Baton Pass * Item: Focus Sash * Ability: Own Tempo * Nature: Jolly (+Speed, -Sp. Attack) * EVs: HP and Speed * Moves: ** Baton Pass ** Substitute ** Spore ** Shift Gear * Smeargle has terrible offenses, but with its huge movepool, it can run a good Baton Pass set. * Own Tempo and Focus Sash allows you the best chance to get off your moves. * Shift Gear is the best option, as Shell Smash + Baton Pass is banned on Smogon. * Substitute allows whoever switches in from Baton Pass to come in safely. * Spore is a great option, as it allows Smeargle to set up much more safely. 'Random Thoughts' * Smeargle can make use of entry hazards plus Whirlwind to mess with foes. * Using a Level 1 Smeargle with Endeavor and Dragon Rage is a very gimmicky option, but can guarantee at least one KO if used correctly. Gallery 30.jpg You Heard It Here First - Basic.JPG Smeargle Intro.JPG Smeargle.JPG Smeargle Battle.JPG Smeargle End.JPG Battle Strategy Old.JPG Smeargle Category:Smeargle Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:You Heard it Here First Category:Focus Sash Category:Own Tempo Category:Baton Pass Category:Spore Category:Shift Gear Category:Substitute Category:Stealth Rock Category:Spikes Category:Whirlwind Category:Endeavor Category:Dragon Rage